1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, having an automatic focus adjusting function and, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus capable of effectively preventing occurrence of defocusing during panning by utilizing an image shake detecting mechanism of an image shake correcting function.
1. Description of the Related Art
In the field of image pickup apparatus such as video cameras, an image pickup apparatus has recently been provided which has an automatic focus adjusting function and an image shake correcting function for eliminating the influence of vibration of the image pickup apparatus and providing an image free of a shake. Even ordinary people have become able to photograph high-quality images owing to such an image pickup apparatus.
However, during panning photography, even in the case of the image pickup apparatus having such an image shake correcting function, since the distance to a main subject varies with panning, a focus adjusting operation is frequently performed. As a result, defocusing may occur and a visually impaired image may be produced.